


String of Encounters

by moonshield



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, No Uchiha Massacre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshield/pseuds/moonshield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruno Sakura always met Uchiha Itachi under weird circumstances, however their third actual meeting will no doubt be unforgettable, maybe even life-changing for the pink haired kunoichi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	String of Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear reader! This a no massacre au, I also did some alterations on the canon story so feel free to ask anything that troubles you. Hopefully I'll update this fic once a week, for now, enjoy!
> 
> Before starting, I also would like to humbly apologize for my mistakes.

“Sakura, look out!”

 

It was a beautiful summer's day, just before the arrival of scorching heat wave. Streets were busy as usual, filled with both civilians and ninjas for business or pleasure. Academy grounds were calmer, it's wooded area providing shelter against harsh sun; a faint breeze rustled leaves and carried the smell of fresh cut grass. This peaceful day was also the day that Haruno Sakura, an nine year old academy student of Konoha, met Uchiha clan's well-known prodigy, Uchiha Itachi.

 

As she sat on dry dirt, pale pink hair disheveled and stuck to her sweaty face with a now aching derriere, she cursed her inability to stop when she had to. However, when she lifted her head to see whom she crashed into, a bright blush, stomach-twisting fear were added to the list representing her condition. It was a good time to start cursing her luck too, apparently.

 

Standing tall and proud with his fourteen year old glory was Uchiha Itachi, onyx eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. Sakura was starting to panic and the intimidating Anbu captain uniform, worn by the said Uchiha wasn't helping at all. She could swear she heard the porcelain weasel mask in his hand crack with pressure.

 

“Nii-san, you're back!”

 

The pink haired girl was still watching as Uchiha Sasuke, her famous crush, jumped on his brother for a supposedly big hug (he was a pretty petite child, Sakura hoped he'd get taller already, crushing on a boy shorter than she was getting embarassing!); she could catch Itachi's eyes warm before he simply patted his brother's head, who was still cuddling his older brother's waist like a affectionate koala.

 

“Sakura-chan's my classmate, we were playing tag, sorry.”

 

Well, Sakura was now sure that she had a concussion, even though she didn't hit her head. Her crush, still standing in his older brother's personal bubble, was apologizing on her behalf and most importantly, he referred to her as Sakura- _chan, c-h-a-n._

 

“We all do mistakes, Sakura-chan, it was nice meeting you,” said Itachi, turning to her, warmth still visible in his eyes. Sakura had to mark this day on her calendar, being called 'Sakura-chan' in succession by two Uchihas was a remarkable accomplishment. She had no doubt Ino was green with jealousy by now. “Sasuke, don't be late to dinner.”

 

The second he completed his sentence, still looking in Sakura's emerald green eyes, his body formed into a dozen of crows and flew in different directions.

 

Still sitting on dirt and looking at the now vacant spot, Sakura jumped in surprise when someone touched her shoulder.

 

“Sakura, you're it!”

 

Blinking twice in confusion before her eyebrows knitted in frustration, she got to her feet and ran towards Kiba, eyes blazing with rage. It wasn't fair to use a moment of weakness to tag her, whereas she knew very well that she had to be wary in every situation if she were to be a good kunoichi in the future. A shinobi's life was bound to be unjust.

 

“You cheater! Come back here, Inuzuka!”

 

* * *

 

It was a cold winter's day, contrary to the day they met, when Sakura had her second conversation with Uchiha Itachi.

 

She now was a fifteen year old chunin, strong and capable unlike her younger self. Two years ago, when they were still Team 7 under Kakashi's guidance, Sasuke had left Konoha to train under Orochimaru as a result of sibling rivalry and family exclusion. His family had fallen apart; Fugaku only seeking power without a care for his children's well-being and being nearly hostile to his younger son combined with the stress brought by leading both Uchiha clan and Konoha Military Police Force had turned his father extremely abusive. Mikoto's early death following a disease had been the last straw; her already fragile and weakened body couldn't take watching her family crumble before her very eyes, unable to make things better. Sasuke had left that night, without even attending her mother's funeral.

 

It didn't take Naruto long to leave as well, he tagged along Jiraiya to train under him and become strong enough to bring Sasuke, his best friend, home.

 

Upon both her teammate's departure, Sakura was painfully sad, yet angry at the same time. They both left to become more powerful than ever; and just before leaving, Naruto told her that he'd bring Sasuke back for both of them, silently adding an unspoken _'_ _since_ _you'll_ _never be strong enough to do it_ _your_ _self_ _'_. After watching Naruto walk out of Konoha's gates near Jiraiya with tears streaming down her cheeks, Sakura promised herself that she'd prove them wrong; that she'd at least become as strong as her two other teammates.

 

Just as she'd promised herself, she worked exceptionally hard, since she lacked any kekkei genkai, to become a worthy chunin. Now, much to her delight, she was called “Tsunade number two” and she had no doubts that one day, she'd surpass her shishou with her hard work.

 

As any other medic ninja in the village, she also worked in the hospital. Tonight, she had a graveyard shift, something she hated almost as much as too spicy food. At least it was a slow night so she could simply stretch on a leather sofa in the break room with a book on Konohagakure's poisonous plants in hand.

 

Just as she got to her feet to get her third cup of coffee, a nurse barged in, her crisp white uniform stained with blood.

 

“Haruno-san! We need...”

 

Before the out of breath girl could finish her sentence, Sakura ran past her, following the commotion.

 

Just as she stepped into the emergency unit, she was struck speechless. It was an Anbu team of four, all on stretchers; two of them critically injured, possibly on the brink of death. One had less blood on them, but they had multiple, clearly visible fractures and was probably on an insane amount of painkillers to lie that still. The last one was unconscious, their porcelain mask cracked with some pieces stuck in skin.

 

“Sakura, stop staring and get the unconscious Uchiha!” yelled Tsunade, her hands glowing with healing chakra.

 

The moment Tsunade gave the order, Sakura's eyes went wide with realization. Said Uchiha was Itachi, with his ever present weasel mask crumbling on his face.

 

Her professional side kicked in; tying her hair in a messy bun, she began working on his patient. After checking his vitals, damage done, both internally and externally, had to be assessed. Sakura put her hands on his chest, seafoam colored chakra passing through his body. His heart rate indicated a comatose state, but his injuries were mostly light, especially when she considered his teammates. Three broken ribs, a cheekbone, a left wrist, a tear in right gastrocnemius, multiple burns, scratches, bruises and a simple skull fracture. 

 

A small amount of perfectly controlled chakra sent to right spots fixed these 'simple' injuries for now, she'd go over them once again when Itachi was stabilized. Despite being completely focused, she saw that one of the heavily bleeding Anbu pass away, a young woman with a gaping hole in her abdomen; she watched as Tsunade slid her lifeless eyes shut with a bloodied hand with the corner of her eye.

 

Sighing softly, she reached for the damaged mask, brushing away porcelain crumbs that were embedded in his skin before healing. 

 

Much to her surprise, the mask was wet with blood; she was sure that she didn't heal anything on his head that could've bled this much. Once she got rid of the mask, she gasped in horror; both his eyes had bled too much to be good, but she was sure that she didn't feel anything wrong with his eyes when she did a chakra scan!

 

She pried an eye open before pulling her small flashlight from her coat pocket; his pupils were partially responsive, which was a good sign but didn't explain why his eyes had bled in the first place.

 

Just as she was leaning on him to further examine his eyes, faces inches away from one another, a hand shot up and grabbed her wrist; she would've screamed out in shock if she didn't know better.

 

Itachi's eyes were open, albeit unfocused.

 

“Uchiha-san?”

 

“Mangekyo...” he muttered, dry throat evident in his voice. He slightly tilted his head up, burying his nose in fallen rose pink locks and inhaled deeply. “Sakura... Smells beautiful...”

 

His head abruptly fell back on the stretcher, eyes shut, grip on her elbow loosening enough to slide down as dead weight.

 

Wonderful, she was now intensely blushing in the hospital's emergency unit, with a still warm corpse and a comatose man. Sakura took a deep breath to collect herself before channeling cool healing chakra to her hands, putting them gingerly on Itachi's temples. He mentioned Mangekyo Sharingan; overexerting both his kekkei genkai and chakra was a good cause for his body to shut itself down so she could do nothing but try to ease his pain.

 

She went to the changing room once three remaining Anbu were stabilized; she could now go home, but her mood had plummeted. Casualties always saddened her; accepting death was a part of being shinobi, but try as she might, she could never take death lightly, her being a medic and a kind-hearted person made it impossible. So, instead of thinking about the fallen young woman, she focused her thoughts on Sharingan. It was a extremely powerful kekkei genkai that required more research; no one understood it completely yet and since Uchihas were too secretive about their precious trait, further research was probably impossible. Still, she made a mental note to gather as many documents on Sharingan as she could and completely ignored her burning cheeks as her thoughts led her to Uchiha Itachi.

 

Shaking her head absentmindedly, Sakura took her satchel and exit the hospital towards her house, dreaming of the hot bath she'd be taking once she got home.

 

* * *

 

 

Ten years after their first meeting, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Itachi were sitting outside Godaime's office, both on their respective couches. 

 

Sakura too was an Anbu now, however she was wearing a light teal sundress and ivory sandals as it was her day off, plus she'd been dragged here from her lunch date with Ino by a too merry Kotetsu, much to her dismay. 

 

Itachi was in his civilian clothing as well, a black T-shirt featuring the Uchiha clan symbol on back with black pants and standard ninja sandals; honestly it was an Uchiha uniform rather than civilian clothing but Sakura had concluded that she'd never understand Uchihas quite a while ago so she didn't dwell on it. He was scanning a coffee table book on stylized weapons; she suppressed the urge to roll her eyes, for some reason her shishou was very fond of such books and had a vast collection of them but Sakura didn't dwell on this neither; Tsunade too was someone she'd never completely comprehend, though this never stopped Sakura from loving her as a second mother.

 

Suddenly, the office door opened and Shizune peeked out, with stacks of paper pressed into her breasts.

 

“Uchiha-san, Sakura-chan, Tsunade-sama's waiting.”

 

Brows knitting in confusion, she stood up made her way to the office. Why would Tsunade summon them both at the same time? There was absolutely no reason she could think of, unless...

 

_ Crap. _

 

They were going on a mission together!

 


End file.
